powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Lesson 20: Gicho-Gicho! Triangle Opposing Fight
is the twentieth episode of Juken Sentai Gekiranger. This is the second of the three-part Kageki story, introducing the final three members of the Fist Stages: the "Master Triangle" (Master Gorrie Yen, Master Michelle Peng and Master Pyon Biao) Synopsis Facing a deadline for saving Xia Fu from Rio, the Gekiranger challenge the Master Triangle in a series of matches in their respective style weakness. Plot To obtain the Kageki, the Gekirangers seek out the Kensei that will help them, but they are attacked by the very Kensei that they are looking for. The Gekirangers are defeated, and the Kensei introduce themselves: Gorie Yen of the Geki Jū Gorilla-Ken, Michelle Peng of the Geki Jū Penguin-Ken, and Bion Biao of the Geki Jū Gazelle-Ken styles. Miki then explains that they must compete with the Kensei of the Master Triangle in the Three Peaks Battle, three competitions based on each Gekiranger's own flaws. First, Jyan and Gorie Yen compete in a challenge of the "Heart" where the first to stack 500 yen coins on their edges wins. Jyan has difficulty, while Gorie asks him why he fights to which Jyan does not have a suitable answer. Gorie completes his stack, while an upset Jyan was too frustrated to get one to stand. Soon after, he and Retsu fight due to the loss until Ran gets them to stop. Next, she competes with Michelle Peng in a challenge of "Technique" where they skateboard in two turns on a half pipe erected on the roof of SCRTC headquarters with an electronic scoreboard. Michelle performs multiple spins on her first turn, not seeing a need for a second. When Ran attempts the same challenge, she falls on her first try, but Retu's advice to mentally draw a picture in her mind allows her to ties with Michelle on the second try. The last competition is one of "Body" between Bion Biao and Retsu, where they must grapple to take a bandana off of the other's arm. Retsu attempts to use his Technique, but Biao counters easily. Jyan yells at Retsu to forget about the techniques and beauty and just fight. The competition lasted until dawn with Retsu managing to take Biao's bandana at sunrise. The Gekirangers win the competition, realizing that by supporting each other, they can do anything. While the competition had occurs, Xia Fu reveals to Rio that the factor of friendship will allow his pupils to obtain Kageki unlike Rio himself, who loses his temper upon hearing this fact and burns the cage with his Rinki, telling Xia Fu that he will face them now. Jyan senses Rio on the move as the Master Triangle provide the Gekirangers with the Super Geki Claws, which will allow them to access the Kageki, before they head off to face Rio. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 24, *'Pre-Credits': Super GekiClaw DVD releases Juken Sentai Gekiranger Volume 5 features episodes 17-20: Lesson 17: Goro-Goro! Teacher and Student Love, Lesson 18: Shakkin-Kīn! The Body is Strong, Lesson 19: Gokin-Gokin! Showdown with Rio, and Lesson 20: Gicho-Gicho! Triangle Opposing Fight. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/geki.html References See Also Category:Juken Sentai Gekiranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Michiko Yokote